¿Me recuerdas?
by Elena Petrova92
Summary: - ¿Kartik? - ¿Perdone? - Kartik soy yo, Gemma. - ¿Nos conocemos?
1. Prólogo

_ Este es el primer fic que escribo y espero que de verdad os guste, sé que (por desgracia) no hay mucha gente que escriba fics de __La orden de la Academia Spence__ y, aunque sea poco conocida y posiblemente no lo lea mucha gente, he decidido arriesgarme y subir mi primer fic de este libro._

_ Debo avisar que, aunque no lo lea mucha gente, yo lo seguiré escribiendo y, aunque tenga pocos reviews, si éstos me piden que siga iré subiendo los capítulos, a pesar de que solo le interese a una única persona, además también os diré que el prologo es un poco corto pero, el resto de capítulos serán más largos, esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto ._

_ DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Libba Bray y yo solo los utilizo con la intención de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro._

_ Finalmente debo decir que todo el fic será desde el punto de vista de Gemma, si esto cambia ya lo indicaré en su momento y, sin más, a leer ._

_ PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Ha pasado un año desde que lo perdí, desde que decidí dejar de intentar cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían para mí y cumplir las mías propias, en definitiva, ha pasado un año desde que dejé Londres y vine a América a estudiar. A pesar de tener a mi hermano y a mi padre de mi lado tuve que aguantar el discurso de mi abuela, el cual ya me esperaba, sobre el ser una dama de clase alta y mis obligaciones como tal, aunque por suerte Tom y mi padre consiguieron calmarla y hacerle ver que las cosas estaban cambiando, que las mujeres pronto iban a dejar de ser simples "obras de arte" para presumir y que debíamos ir adaptándonos a ello.

En fin, me encuentro de camino a casa (un pequeño departamento que logré conseguir a buen precio, lo suficiente modesto para alejarme un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba en Londres) cuando de repente lo veo, al otro lado de la calle, sentado en un portal con la misma ropa con la que lo vi por última vez y con cara de desorientado, voy corriendo hacia él sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera a quien me puedo llevar por delante.

- ¿Kartik?

- ¿Perdona?

- Kartik soy yo, Gemma.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

* * *

_El primer capítulo será mucho más largo, lo prometo._


	2. Capítulo 1

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Libba Bray y yo solo los utilizo con la intención de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro._

_PD: Perdón por las posibles faltas._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

No quise creer lo que oía, durante este año no he podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo día, pensando que lo había perdido para siempre y ahora que lo vuelvo a tener frente a mí ni siquiera me recuerda. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Esas y muchas preguntas más se agrupaban en mi mente, y lo peor es que parecía que no estaban próximas a encontrar respuesta, por lo menos no de parte de él.

Perdone señorita, antes me ha llamado Kartik, ¿ese es mi nombre? – me dijo al cabo de unos pocos minutos que a mí se me hicieron eternos.

¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?

No... ni siquiera sé como he llegado hasta aquí, no recuerdo ni mi nombre, ni de donde vengo, ¿usted sabe quien soy?

Lo mejor será que vengas conmigo, intentaré explicarte todo lo que pueda, aunque yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que estás haciendo aquí, puedes estar seguro de que te ayudaré a descubrirlo.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi apartamento, el cual todavía estaba a 10 min, ambos estuvimos en silencio durante todo el camino, lo que me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas. Estaba claro que él no recordaba nada, ni de antes ni de después de conocernos, ahora la cuestión era, ¿qué podía contarle y qué no? Por una parte no podía mentirle, no si quería su plena confianza, pero tampoco podía contárselo todo, lo más probable sería que me tomara por loca, ¿qué debía hacer?

Llegamos al piso antes de que pudiera aclararme del todo, así que, para ganar tiempo, decidí enseñarle cual sería su habitación (en ese momento agradecí infinitamente que Tom me hubiera obligado a comprarme un apartamento con dos habitaciones por si decidía hacerme alguna visita) y ofrecerle algo de ropa de mi hermano para cambiarse, mientras yo preparaba algo para comer. Justo cuando puse los platos sobre la mesa salió él por la puerta, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que le quedaban mucho mejor que a Tom (por lo menos desde mi punto de vista).

No se tú pero yo estoy hambrienta, será mejor que comamos algo.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que sabrías cocinar. Quiero decir... – intentó justificarse al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada – dije riéndome – la verdad es que hace apenas nos meses que aprendí, así que no te esperes demasiado.

Gracias, por todo – dijo mientras nos sentábamos.

Te aseguro que no hay de qué, me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

¿Puedo preguntar de qué nos conocemos? Quiero decir, a pesar de no recordar nada estoy seguro de que no fue por frecuentar las mismas amistades y lugares.

Bueno... no exactamente – dije pensando en qué debía contarle ahora – la verdad es que nos conocimos en día de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, tú eres de la India y yo vivía allí desde que era muy pequeña, ese día me pelee con mi madre y salí corriendo, luego me encontré contigo mientras la buscaba. Después nos encontramos varias veces más y nos acabamos haciendo amigos... por así decirlo.

¿Por así decirlo?

Es... difícil de explicar.

Durante el resto de la comida y parte de la tarde estuvimos hablando un poco sobre él y su familia (aunque por suerte no quiso insistir mucho), le conté que tenía un hermano y que no sabía mucho de sus padres, que él nunca me había contado nada, y cuando sugirió que podríamos hablar con su hermano para averiguar algo más, no fui capaz de mentirle sobre su muerte y la de mí madre, aunque sólo le dije la versión oficial del asunto, la que todo el mundo creía y que, aunque no estaba del todo convencida de que las cosas pasaran tal y como me habían contado, nunca había podido averiguar nada más. Reconozco que esa no era precisamente la verdad pero ¿qué otra cosa le podía decir? No podía contárselo todo, por lo menos no por el momento. Finalmente me preguntó qué hacía yo en América y hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, le conté que desde hacía más o menos un año, un poco antes de venirme aquí a estudiar, y que desde ese momento no sabía nada de él, por lo menos eso no era exactamente mentira.

Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente – dije al darme cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho – lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir y mañana veamos qué podemos hacer, ¿qué te parece?

Estoy de acuerdo – contestó levantándose - ¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches... – suspiré mientras lo veía entrar en su habitación.

Al día siguiente Kartik se quedó en el apartamento mientras yo iba a clases, durante la noche anterior me di cuenta de que la única forma de resolver el asunto de Kartik era volver a Londres y, por supuesto, a los reinos. Por suerte quedaban apenas dos semanas para las vacaciones y, con ellas, llegaba también la vuelta a casa.

* * *

_Bueno y aquí esta el primer capítulo, como dije bastaría que sólo a una persona le interesara la historia para seguir subiéndola (además espero que así haya más personas que se interesen por ella ). La verdad es que iba a hacerlo más largo, metiendo en el capítulo la llegada a Londres y todo eso, pero he pensado que lo mejor sería dejar eso para el segundo, el cual subiré al igual que la vez anterior si este cáp. tiene algún review, así que por favor si os gusta la historia hacedlo saber, os aseguro que me animaría muchísimo._

_Bueno y por último muchísimas gracias a __**Pepperoni Zebra**____por su review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión (ya daba por perdido que la historia le interesara a alguien)._

_Eso es todo, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Bye! _


End file.
